Parents of the Bride Parents of the Groom
by LeiaScissorhands15
Summary: If their children want to get marry...how would the Winchesters and the Holmes family will react? specially if Dean is so overprotective with his little girl and Sherlock so deductive about the poor choices of his son. Can John and Castiel handle the situation before the wedding gets crash for this two ridicules dads? Maybe Sammy and Gabriel can help a little too.
1. Dean

**Hello there. I kind of new in the Supernatural fandom although I'm watching season 6 and I'm totally a Sherlock fan so, I thought of this short story while looking for gif of supernatural for my homework (involves videos and other funny stuff) and then this thing came out.**

 **I'm very busy with other things so the updates will be slow, besides, this idea just came out of my brain that doesn't stop from making fanfiction or even original stories, believe me, I have a bunch of incomplete documents that i don't know how to end. Anyways, enjoy this first chapter.**

* * *

You never know how life's going to be when your family is already changing, specially when it involves your kids. Here I am, Dean Winchester, a father of two kids and married with the person who saved me from perdition after I lost my wife, Castiel Novak, now Castiel Winchester. The life turned out to be so good to be true that I decided to enjoy the luck I got; after Lisa's death my life sucked, because the last time I saw her we have this stupid fight as our last time together. Then when I got married again I thought about that and I didn't want to get in the same dead end as before, I would try to let the time pass and enjoy the perks of a good life again.

My son end up allied with Castiel after we met, then Ben got a little sister after Cass and I singed the papers, which were a really pain in the ass just to adopt little Carrie. Yes, that's her name got a problem with that? Ok.

Anyway, I thought my life would turn out to be predictable from that. Take care of my kids, never get away from Cass, handle with the job, and never being so interest in things so trivial to crash you happiness in a minute.

Well, I was wrong.

Those things were just the short time of my life as long as my kids were little. Cass and I took a specially attention to Carrie, since she is so pretty like an angel anyone could chase her and I decided to be the one making their life a hell if those people wanted to get near my girl.

Those times were over. One day you have this adorable little girl who looks up to you and adores you in a way you could never imagine.

"Dad, I met a man at Stanford, and we're getting married." I heard my little angel said.

I woke up seeing my little girl in the living room, waking Cass up too and standing in front of us, as I rubbed my eyes I saw her as she is right now, a young women in jeans and with her favorite leather brown jacket with short black boots, with long raven black hair falling over her shoulders and with sparkling green eyes. Cass leaned beside me waking up completely, waiting like me for her to talk.

"I'm sorry. What did you said?" I asked for the both of us. Carrie immediately smiled and started jumping a little from her place.

"I'm engaged and I'm getting married." She screamed like a total fangirl from those comic cons that appears in the news.

Right there I realized MY day had passed. It was night and the movie was already over but I kind of felt something was wrong. Well this is why I felt chills in my spine an hour ago.

Carrie went out with this guy named Hamish, the very first guy who didn't care about the way I played my usual creepy pranks to get him away from my little angel. He even dared to laugh at the way I was protecting her for dear life. When he came to pick her up I noticed things were different.

"Honey, there's a little cold outside. You may want to put you jacket on." I suggested her as always.

"No, It's ok. I kind of warm."

"There's a chill out there, you don't want to catch a cold."

"Dad, I'm fine." She kept struggling. That never happens. Then the demon came to take her to dinner as he said.

"Honey, there's kind of cold out." He said before my daughter could take one step out of the house. I really hate his british accent and his innocent way of looking at my little angel.

"Its is?"

"Yes."

"Ok, thanks. I'll get my jacket." She said leading to her room in a flash.

I was no longer the man in my little girl's life. Well, Cass and I were no longer the men in our little girl's life. We were history.

Here it was, the moment that I was suppose to fear from the last six months, was actually the day I feared from the past twenty-three years.

* * *

 **You like it? yes? no? let me know in a Review and maybe I'll consider to end this story soon in short chapters to making it quickly and funny too.**

 **Bye bye! :)**


	2. John is the Mature One

You know what is the problem of having a son studying in Stanford? I mean, when you are living in London and you can't go there because your partner doesn't want to go and lost unbelievable cases just to breathe the air of the suffocating country of America? You know what the problem is? No? Well, the problem is that you are twelve hours away not only from your son, but also from the girl he is about to get married with. Hamish always talks about this girl, Carrie Winchester if I'm not wrong, and how much he loves her and how much he want to share his life with her.

"Wait a minute. You already propose to her?" I asked quietly to my son in the other side of the phone, Sherlock wasn't home and Mrs. Hudson was cleaning the flat but he might come back in any second.

"Of course I did. I told you I bought the ring two days ago." Just by hearing his tone I know he's making a stressful face, thinking that I'm like Sherlock when he doesn't listen when other are talking.

"I thought you were joking. You're always telling me how this Dean Winchester is bullying you to let go of his daughter." Yes, I was pretty much aware of the situation with the Winchesters. Sherlock knows Hamish is dating Carrie but he doesn't seem interested in her, and bothering about searching for her dads is the last he could do with no case in hands. But I think he doesn't remember either who Carrie is or what her dad has been up to with our son.

"Yes, her dad is really a pain in my butt. But Carrie told me that after passing his tests he decided to let me alone. Is not a big deal, he must certainly has accepted the news since she told them a few hours ago." As he explained I felt some relieve, thanks to the things he told me about those creepy pranks I could barely sleep thinking that my son was being bullied by his girlfriend's dad.

Another problem is that Sherlock doesn't want him to marry this girl, just like he doesn't want any girl to date our Hamish. He says that aside from certain feminine, every girl who dated our son was so dumb that he made them shout the door once they were out, he made them see they were no match for him. The poor girls ended up crying and yelling at Hamish and at Sherlock after his deductions, or how Hamish likes to call it: Humiliations in the table.

"Well, I just want to know where are you two getting marry." Before I could continue he cut me out.

"We decide that wedding will be here. In Kansas, in that way Carrie has to worry less by the condition of her dads, specially Dean." He finished firmly.

Now I see things clear.

When Hamish left to Stanford he said he wanted to have a different life, he wanted for once to do something without having Sherlock in his back always complaining and offending his friends and girlfriends. Hamish didn't waste the time, he met Carrie at the very first day in Stanford and now he wants to marry her in the only place Sherlock cannot mess up everything with his "master skills".

"So you are saying you want us away? Seriously! In the biggest day of your life you want us away so that your dad wouldn't ruin everything?"

"Who is not ruining everything?" I heard behind me. "Is that Hamish? I would like to talk to him." Sherlock demanded as always in his frugal tone, letting his coat in the couch and scarf as well. I feared for what was coming.

"Hamish I'm going to put you in phone speaker." I said. I know Sherlock is looking at me with a confusing gaze, probably thinking that something had happened since Hamish hasn't speak to him in two weeks. "Be careful for what you say to us."

"John, Dad. Carrie and I are going to get marry." He sentenced.

Every bloody time he does what he wants just to settle things clear with us Sherlock takes it out with a case and making people want to kill him. Thank God for those times Hamish wasn't here.

"Carrie? You mean that girl from high school in science club? I thought she was here." He said…Well, I knew he doesn't remember her, how could he remember something like that?

"No. Carrie Winchester. The girl studying in civil rights, I told you she was my girlfriend. She IS MY girlfriend." He explained, already loosing his temper.

"That one? I thought you broke up with her." He said looking at the machine. "You said her dad played this so-called-creepy-pranks to you."

"So you thought I was going to gave her up? Guess what? I didn't. And you know nothing about her to complain about her personality or the way she looks for attention." He said remembering us the time one his girlfriends being humiliating by Sherlock. "And one more thing, we're getting marry here in Kansas."

"What? That doesn't make any sense. Why would you prefer getting married where her dad can attack you again instead of getting married here so that we can do something about it?"

"You mean where you can do everything to mess up with that man." I said entering in the argument before anything could happen. "It's ok, we only have to get the tickets to get there and problem solved."

"If he picked up Kansas to get married with another girl then maybe the kid doesn't us to crash in the wedding, am I wrong?"

"Actually, I don't want YOU crashing the wedding like a window with a brick." Nice, now they are acting like kids as well.

"All right enough you two!" I cannot stand the way they act when the conversation involves girls. "Don't talk, and don't think for a few minutes before I rip your mouth off of your face." That was for the two of them, although Hamish is not here I will do it anyway once in Kansas.

"If you two are coming then fine, But I will not talk to him if he says something to anyone. And I mean ANYONE."

With that the connection of the phone went off and the only sound after that was Sherlock looking for something, maybe...

"John! where is it? My patches! my cigarettes! where are they?!"

Yes, this is going to be hard to take. And this was just the announcement of the engagement, I wonder what would happen in the wedding. Also, how must be Carrie's parents? How it is this overprotecting dad that dare to play such pranks to my son just to keep him away from his daughter? Well I guess Sherlock wasn't the only one chasing people way all this time. who knows? maybe those two can get along…No, that'll be only worst for the kids.

"Hang on Sherlock, take this one." I handed him a nicotine patch but after he took it he kept staring at me. "We're not repeating the three patch problem, this isn't so bad."

"No, it isn't. Hamish makes it look bad." he corrected pealing the patch to put it in his arm. "When did we let him go to America? I don0t remember we ever told him it was fine for him to go there."

"We never did." I said. "He left a note and by the time you called him he was already on the plane."

"Oh, right" he is so calm I guess the crisis is over. Damn those patches are fast.

"Do I have to assume you already know where Hamish is living?" Our son never really told us where was he staying or even if he was staying with someone. He only calls in a public phone or ask someday to borrow a cellphone. He is a clever kid, just like his father.

"That's correct. Plus, I've already contacted people who are in debt to me, Lawrence Kansas can be an interesting place every once in a while."

"So…the game is on?" I know what is he going to say.

"The game is on."

* * *

 **you like it? I added some more dialogue, hope you liked it. Leave me a review to know it. :)**

 **See ya later!**


	3. Castiel Needs Bak Up

This is bad. This is really, really bad. Dean's been watching the Marathon of the Antiques Roadshow since this morning…he hates that show. The only few times I saw him like that was when we were about to get Carrie as our new daughter, the day she started dating Hamish officially and the night she and Hamish…well, you know, they did some inappropriate stuff. It was clear; Dean was feeling so much fear and anger that he was hiding it from Carrie, and me. This is something I really hate but quite like too. He pretends to be as hard as a rock when he doesn't want her to go with another man.

I have to say I'm feeling like that too, he's not the only one who's been looking after her in this whole boyfriends situation; Dean is the one playing the pranks when Carrie takes one of her boyfriends to the house, I'm the one having an eye on her in Stanford…don't ask me how I do that.

The difference between Dean and me is that I already get over the topic about Carrie marrying Hamish, she looks so happy and I've never saw her like that with another guy, most of the boys she dated were just distractions and some playing when she was younger. Hamish is the first boy she is serious about, the least Dean and I could do is support her in this entirely… even if is against his will. I know him better than she does and I know for sure the next six months are going to be a total mess for Dean.

"You ok?" I know asking it's pointless but maybe he has pull himself together since Carrie told us about her engagement, maybe he grew up and accepted the inevitable coming.

"Yeah, pretty good. You know where Carrie is?"

"Ah…she went out with Hamish just a couple of hours ago. She said she wanted to start planning the wedding."

"What? Why so soon? The wedding is six months, there's a lot of time to planning all that stuff."

Yeah, sure, since neither your brother and you have a proper wedding you think is that easy eh? Guess what Dean it's not that simple.

"Dean, all those stuff needs time. Carrie needs to plan the wedding right now if she wants it to be the perfect day of her life."

"She said that to you before rushing out of the house with that British jerk, didn't she?"

…I think I'll reconsider the way I speak for her.

"C'mon Cass, you hate that guy too! Are going to let our girl to marry THAT jerk? I think the last thing we need is another freak in the family." He is overreacting, again.

"Why do you consider Hamish a freak? He is a smart boy, he always picks Carrie and takes her home ten minutes before the hour you said in both of it, he has never complained about your pranks and he is harmless." The only time he smiles for a second is when I mentioned the pranks, I know those things are his pride but this is getting ridicules.

"That doesn't matter, he is going to marry my Carrie and I still don't know who the fuck are his parents."

…Oh God…Why?

"Cass, what is it? Why are you looking away?" I know my eyes are looking away from him, I know he doesn't know anything about Hamish's parents, but I just can't help feeling so guilty just because Carrie convinced me not to tell Dean anything about it.

"…So you…you know the parents of the bastard?"

"…In a matter of speaking…" Uh oh, he's making that face again, that face that says he so done and that he really wants to kill that boy. "I just know the basics that Carrie told me and some others Hamish says sometimes."

"You fraternized with the enemy?" Now he is making some drama, again.

"First of all, he is not the enemy, not since you said he passed your tests. Second, what else did you want me to do? Carrie wanted us to know more about him, when they're in the house and you're in the garage we often talk about his family. What was I suppose to do?"

"Lie!" he says as a hysterical order in his breaking point of nonsense. "It's not so hard."

"You always say that I'm a terrible liar. Besides, Hamish parents are not so bad, one was soldier and a doctor, and the other one is a very famous detective who solves cases faster than the police you have to admit that is decent."

"Yeah decent, all the boys that tried to get near my little angel were from a decent family and they didn't last two weeks of my pranks, you have to admit that's pretty nasty if you think what kind of family does he has."

Here we go again. For the record, our family is decent in a matter of speaking too, he is an overprotecting dad, his brother is lawyer married with mine who you can call a 'trickster and I am in the middle with the kids with the right to say we are normal compared to them. Since the kids and I won't freak out and make such a big deal about the things Dean does.

"Well, the boy is a hard contest compared to the others you send to their homes crying and nearly to the hospital. He is just different, that's all."

Then the front door opens with the voice of our girl. Thanks Carrie, you really are an angel of the Lord.

"Bye honey! See you tomorrow." Then we hear the car away as it get sit's road. "Hi dad."

She leans and kisses me in the cheek, the same goes for Dean and he tries to smile normally but I know he tries to pretend as long as Carrie is with us. Then she goes to her room and we both hear the door shut close.

"Ok Dean look, you can take it from me, Hamish's parents are very good persons, and as you can see-"

"If there's a boy who can't scream like a lady when he sees a what I named Leviathan in Halloween's night, plus a horrible Wendigo in the corner of our entrance then I think this kid has seen things beyond that. What if he is a psychopath or something worst?"

I can remember how he used to say I acted like a mother whenever we were in the park with the kids…now I think the mother is someone else, when did we switch our rolls in this last ten years?

"Seriously Dean?"

"You think I am exaggerating?" he sounds so in disbelief. The only thing I can do shrug my shoulders and wait for something more mature from him. But since he is not going to accept it unless someone has the guts to tell him, better do it before another thing put him like a hysterical mother. Also, Carrie is at home, the last thing she needs is to know one of her dads doesn't want her to get marry until we both die.

"Dean, you have to get over it. Carrie is going to get married; you have to pass the phase of the hysterical mother to one where you are mature and willing to support our daughter. Even if you don't really want that."

As response, he nods and says ok, I'm not buying it but we can't argue about this with Carrie upstairs. If we don't mention it then I only have to get some back up to keep an eye on Dean for the next six months and some more for the day of the wedding.

Late at night neither of us mention the topic from the morning, I decided to go and sleep hoping he understands what this means for our girl, hoping he change his mind and give the boy an opportunity to be part of the family. I didn't fall asleep on purpose just to confirm he wouldn't do something, and then I can hear him putting the laptop on his lap and his fingers tapping in the keyboard. Yes, I'll definitely call Sam tomorrow morning.


	4. The Bomb

**Hello everybody! Thanks for the reviews and the follows. Sorry for the super late update, is my first week in college and my time will be really short to post chapters. I'll try to update each week in my** **short chap stories.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"She's not answering. Why isn't she answering?"

"She's ok! She's with that British scone-face. Let those two lovebirds take down their business."

"Shut up!"

Somebody. Please. Shoot me.

If I'd known what Cass needed us for, I certainly wouldn't pick up Gabriel's phone. When I did, Cass confessed calling us behind Dean's back. He said he needed back up. Reason? Carrie was getting married…with Hamish. We all like that guy, sort of, but Dean still can't handle anything if it involves Carrie. Gabriel and I took a shower, we got dress and then we drove to Lawrence, Kansas to help our niece.

When we parked in front of the house, I got out the car and Gabriel did so. When I pressed the ring-bell, Carrie was the one who opened. She was so happy when the front door opened; Gabriel practically pushed me aside to hug her before me. Dean wasn't so surprised, Cass left home early and now he knew why. He wanted Dean to receive the bomb himself. But an hour later Carrie left to met with a friend and now is evening and she hasn't come back yet. The last thing she did was to send a text.

I'm going to stay in Hamish's place.

Then Dean fell in panic for no reason. No reason, really. This has happened before, and Carrie lives with Hamish in Stanford. But like I said, Dean still thinks Carrie is his responsibility and she will be until he die…then he would become back as a ghost to hunt down any bastard that wants to get near his daughter.

"Ok! You know what, big boy? Sam and I will take care of this." Gabriel got off the couch and he grabbed me to raise me too. "We will go to their house and see if she's okay."

Dean didn't protest, he actually just stared at me with a wide smile that creeps me out while Gabriel kept his grip on my arm, before we left, mi brother smiled like if he was the very King of Hell, and the demons beneath his feet were every single guy who dated Carrie.

* * *

 **As you see, really short. But I'll keep going! n_n Please send me a** **review.**


	5. Night Out

**Hello again! I hope you're enjoy it the story. the next chapters will be good, I already planned the rest but college got me very busy. Anyway, enjoy the chapter, it's still Sam's POV.**

* * *

"Well, this is nice." Gabriel took a sip of his beer and Carrie almost stabbed him with her gaze.

Hamish was so awkward that he was stiff in his seat. I was at Gabriel's left and tried to keep my mouth shut when Carrie and Hamish looked at my direction. I almost felt like they could give me cancer in the stomach with just one deadly look. I drank the rest of my beer.

We were in a bar a couple of minutes away from their house, there was a lot of people and we were sitting on a corner right beside a window. Carrie was furious so she was drinking whiskey; this was her third glass fill to the top of it.

"So, are you kids ready to talk or what?" Gabriel was smiling, happy and funnier than ever while I was serious but a little concern about the situation in here.

"Yeah, about that…" Here we go. "Can you please give us the key first?" Carrie raised her left hand above her shoulder, showing the handcuffs that were binding her to the black haired boy.

"I promised you a new pair of those. I'm still waiting a 'thank you uncle Gabriel', like you always do." He said, gaining from Carrie half of a smile, twisted while her eyebrow was suffering a tic. She left their hands on the table and she drank the rest of her drink. Hamish took the glass away from her and put it in the next table, and then he held her hand with the one in the cuff.

"C'mon. Don't look at me like that. This is just a normal hang out with your uncles, read the mood. It's not like we made you guys to do it."

"You entered in the house without our permission." Said Carrie, still mad and still making us feel uncomfortable with her staring.

"You left the door unlocked. Not my fault."

"Oh, yeah? Plus, was it really necessary to put on the stereo 'Heat of the Moment' out loud while we were in our bedroom upstairs?" that was Hamish emphasizing his British accent, which we are still trying to get accustomed to. Gabriel just shrugged.

"Putting the ambiance." He said like if it was obvious. For him, it was obvious at the moment. I rolled my eyes resisting the impulse to laugh. "In my defense, I waited for you two to come down and told you we were going out to celebrate the engagement."

"You handcuffed them right before telling them." I said.

"Whatever. I'm just making this easy before making the call."

Carrie stopped killing us with her gaze and then she started looking at us with confusion and curiosity, Hamish did that too. I rested my elbows in the table and start talking to my niece and his fiancé.

"Listen, Carrie. We are happy for you, both of you. I really wanted you to finally get married with the scone-face." My tongue slipped, that nickname is already in the family and we call Hamish like that when he is not around; but now that he's practically part of the family maybe is ok to call him like that. "But we have some…concerns." I finished, Carrie got serious.

"What kind of concerns? I thought you guys knew that Dean is trying to behave with Hamish while I'm home."

"We are not talking about us, we are talking about the rest of the family." Gabriel cleared things up and she finally understood. Hamish had his deducting-face, as we call it, squinting his eyes and mouth barely open until talked.

"You mean…Bobby and Ellen." Carrie nodded without looking at him.

"Not just Bobby and Ellen. Meg and Charlie have their reasons to worry more about you than us." I spoke, Hamish got the idea but Carrie looked at us with worry. "They're happy for you two but still, they're concern about what would happen in the next six months."

"And in the wedding day" Gabriel crossed his arms. "I still believe Dean can do one of his creepy-pranks the very morning of the big day."

My niece stared at the empty space for a moment then she began to panic internally, she grabbed my beer faster than the wind and drank the whole thing.

"So, you brought us here to call the whole family and let them know there's nothing to worry about?" she asked after drinking.

"No, they brought us here to let them know I won't let my guard down." Hamish corrected. Gabriel nodded and I took my phone out of my jacket, looking for Bobby's number.

"Fine, call them. I was planning to talk to Ellen and Jo for the good news." Carrie said, clearly annoyed for our the news about what Dean might do. I found the number and pressed to call him.

"While we wait. Can you please give us the key already?"Hamish moved his arm with the cuff and people started staring at our table.

"Try to enjoy it, ok? your girl can thank me later."

* * *

 **Leave me a Review to know your opinion.**

 **See ya! n_n**


	6. Temporal Solution…And The Keys?

**Late update i know. Keeping my deadlines is hard in college but I'm doing as much as I can.**

 **Sorry for the grammar mistakes.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Congratulations! Just in time, kid. I thought you wouldn't have the guts." Ellen was making dinner for Bobby and Jo while talking to the happy couple. Sam was holding the phone and Gabriel was listening carefully by his side, the people in the bar was still looking at the cuff between Carrie and Hamish, but there was less people than before so they could all talk to Ellen and Bobby.

"Thanks Ellen, you know me…I'm full with surprises." Said the black haired boy, a little annoyed by Ellen's comment. "So, is Bobby there?"

"He'll be back in a…oh, wait, he's here." She passed him the phone and they could hear him.

"Now listen to me, whatever you guys are celebrating is not reason enough. Dean might do something, he's probably doing something right now." His tone was in red alarm; Ellen gave him weird look and passed her attention to the soup.

"We know Bobby." Carrie said. "I almost believed in my dad too."

"You are safe from his pranks, is Hamish the one who must sleep with one eye open tonight. I suggest to Sam and Gabriel to stay for a few weeks, then come back before the wedding day, just in case."

"Don't worry, we already made plans to stay." Sam looked at Gabriel after he stopped talking, then the Trickster just shrugged to him.

"Good. Hang on, Jo is here and she won't stop poking me until-"

"Hi Carrie, is Hamish still sane?"

"Yes, Jo. I'm still alive if you are afraid to ask."

"Ok, this is my idea: why don't you spent the night with Carrie in her house? In fact, why don't you live in the same house? In that way Cass can control Dean and his temper tantrums."

"You know that Cass doesn't like the conflict." Carried said. "He is doctor for a reason."

"Also, even if I spent the whole day with Carrie in her room, sooner or later, Dean will have an opportunity to strike again."

He was being realistic, Hamish wasn't a paranoiac and this was no time to be a one. He never asked Carrie to stop her dad, he wanted to stop him by himself or at least past the pranks (tests) to deserve the relationships with Carrie. When he proposed and Dean didn't call him he felt for a moment that they were in peace, then he kind of freaked out when he heard that "Samsquatch" and "Trickster" were in the city; they were summoned to keep and eye on Dean, which means that the war between them wasn't over.

"Ok, kids, new plan." Ellen got everyone's attention, even from Bobby and Jo. "Hamish, don't let your guard down, not even with Carrie by your side even if you two are bidden by handcuff." Gabriel barely resisted laughing, like Sam, while Carrie stabbed them in the stomach with her eyes. "Sam and Gabriel can stay in the house, Bobby will there tomorrow."

"Just to evaluate the situation." Said the old man in the background.

"And I'll visit you in a couple of weeks, just the two of us. It'll be a girls weekend." Carrie smiled a Jo's proposition, it has been long time since she get girls weekend.

"And I'll go with Jo and check on your dad. Is that enough for everyone?" Ellen waited and the silence made it clear. "Good. I'll tell Charlie and Meg, maybe they can come with us too."

"Thank you Ellen." Said everyone out loud.

"You're welcome. Now go get some rest guys."

Gabriel and Sam paid for the bill and drove the couple to their house; they talked about what they were planning for the wedding, just the basics, like the date and the place. When they get to their destiny Carrie and Hamish confessed that the place was still undecided. Sam and Gabe were about to go when Carrie dragged Hamish with her to stop the car.

"You still have to give the keys." Carrie claimed but her uncle just made devilish grin. "Gabe, I'm exhausted. I drank more than I should and I still need to take a bath. Give me the damn keys."

"I'll send them to you tomorrow as soon as get the copy."

"You don't have the keys. You never did."

"Once again, kid, you're smarter and quite a cheater." Now Carrie was killing her fiancé with her gaze but that never worked with him, it never did in Stanford and it never will. "Now, he's allowed to thank me tomorrow, and you two can add that one at your collection."

Sam kept himself quiet, the last time he talk in one of this situation they pointed at Sam's list of embarrassing stuff. Gabriel avoided Carrie and Hamish as he drove to the street to get back to the house. Their niece was shouting at them, so loud that some dogs were already barking and the neighbors yelling her to shut up, just to hear her reply with some blasphemes.

The couple stood in the street a bit more, watching the car disappeared as Carrie's frustration grew in her veins. Hamish managed to calm her and enter the house, the living room was covered in the papers and results of exams from the morgue, Hamish's case wasn't solve just yet but contenting his future wife was the most important thing right now, that if they wanted to sleep properly.

"Maybe I can take them off with my tools." He proposed, but Carrie dragged him to the stairs. "I left them in the kitchen." He explained but Carrie led them to the bedroom.

"I know."

* * *

 **Leave me a Review if you liked it!**

 **See ya! n_n**


	7. Dean's Ultimate Pranks

**Double update, but a shorter one. hope you like it :)**

* * *

Castiel felt the bed cold by his right side; he rolled and almost fell on the floor, and the confusion invaded him when he noticed that Dean wasn't in the bedroom, not in bathroom on in the desk with the laptop. He didn't bother to wear shoes; he stepped in the stairs quietly knowing Dean was up to something. He squinted his eyes when he reached the living room and didn't saw his husband on the couch, Dean wasn't in kitchen, but Cass heard a soft thud in the garage. He leaned his head to the entrance and saw Dean sketching something in a notebook.

When Dean left to grab something from the kitchen, Castiel hid and made an opportunity to see what was Dean doing in the middle of the night in the garage. Cass looked at everything and feared for Hamish. There was hot glue, boxes filled with something red and black, bottles with something on the inside, pulleys, he thought seeing hooks, and small speakers. He passed his attention to the sketchbook and took it.

"The Trails?" Castiel read the title once again and flipped through the pages, it was too dark to read the details. The sound of the footsteps alarmed him; he went back to the hiding spot and waited until Dean entered the garage again.

Cass came back to the bed and waited, an hour later Dean crawl to the bed and hugged him behind to start sleep. He wished the best luck for Hamish, because now he had to deal with Dean's Ultimate Pranks: The Trails.

* * *

 **As I said, very short. Leave a me Review n_n**

 **See ya!**


	8. The Fanciest and the Unpleasant

**Sorry for the long wait, really. I hope you people enjoy this chapter…it comes with a little surprise. n_n**

* * *

"A wedding dress? Don't you think is bit too early to buy one?" Dean followed Carrie from the kitchen to the living room, the scene repeated in reverse while Castiel and Bobby were watching the news, paying more attention to the scene instead of the T.V.

"I'm gonna look for a wedding dress, not buying one. Hamish is going to take me and Jo there." She said looking for he purse; her boots were on as her favorite leather jacket. "I'll send your greetings to Alana." She laughed when Dean stopped in his place and looked at her with some kind of fear in his eyes. "Just kidding. I'll drop there and say hello before going to see the dress."

"We're here!" called Jo outside. Carrie rushed to give a kiss to her dads and Bobby. "I'll come for dinner, Jo and Ellen want to take me to a restaurant after this, bye!" Then she ran to the door and to Hamish's car.

Castiel was uneasy since this morning, he knew Dean was planning something but he didn't know how to come up with to discuss it with him. He loved both Dean and Carrie, but what he couldn't tolerate was for the two of them to have a fight, neither he wanted to take a side; it was pointless in the family. He was sure this unreasonable hate Dean had against Hamish was doing no good to him, it wasn't sane either to keep going with the pranks at this point.

"Well, I'm gonna go too. Those cars are not gonna fix themselves." Dean pulled Cass out of his thoughts, remembering him he had to go to work too, yes, that would keep Dean busy for a while and will give Cass sometime to think how to talk with him properly.

"We'll be back in a few hours." Said Castiel to Bobby, Sam and his brother.

"Don't forget the cheese!" they heard Gabriel before to shut the door.

* * *

Alana Idris' boutique was very popular, all things fancy and expensive but with high quality were in her shop, sparkling and simple clothing were all gathered in one place. Ellen and Jo couldn't stop looking at the shop, they could smell perfume in the air but that wasn't exactly bad, it just made the place fancier.

"Welcome." They heard to stop staring at the palace-shop. "I wasn't expecting the Harvelle girls to visit. Go ahead and take a look at it, today everything is half-off." The woman guided them inside the boutique. She wasn't so old, maybe a bit younger than Ellen, with black stylish hair behind her head and a white tight dress with a blazer in the same color with golden buttons; her nails were bright red as her lips, with a remarkable british accent.

Hamish thought of blood when he looked her lips, remembering his dad, Sherlock, says the word often when is about to attend a case. "Blood." He repeated in the same tone and laughed for a second.

"Thanks, Alana. We were just passing by to announce something." Said Jo, then she grabbed Carrie's arm and showed her left hand, smiling and giggling just for amusement. Alana's blue eyes became wider and smiled at Carrie.

"Congratulations!" Before anything else could happen, Carrie drag Hamish to her side and took his hand, he entangled their fingers together.

"Alana, he is my future husband, Hamish Holmes."

"Pleasure to meet you, Alana." Instead of a shake hand, the black haired woman hugged them both. But only Carrie hugged her back because Hamish felt awkward, he never saw her before in his previous visits but he figured Carrie told her a lot about him. When the hug ended Alana grabbed their hands.

"I presume you're here for a wedding dress. Please, come with me. I insist." Before they could say no they were being drag to a different room inside the boutique. "You'll love them, I'm making my own designs but I haven't have much time to work on them."

"I didn't know you were in the wedding dresses industries." Jo commented as a room full of mannequins surrounded them.

"The boutique is perfectly fine, it makes me want to do something with my resources. Go ahead and pick one." She said.

"Really?" Alana nodded but Carrie wasn't so convinced. This woman was her babysitter and a very good friend of her dads; she once liked Dean and liked the way Castiel got jealous whenever she flirted with him as a joke, god only knows she liked doing the same thing switching boys. Carrie liked her very much because she never tried something beyond those jokes, plus, she taught her how to use make up when the time came; Alana was one of her mothers like Jo, Ellen, Charlie and Meg. "Ok, I will."

"And to sweeten your day, I'll give you the dress with a seventy-five percent of discount."

"Excellent, you girls go pick a dress. I need to go to the morgue for those results." Hamish kissed his future wife and rushed and say bye to the girls, then flashed out of the boutique.

"Morgue?" Alana smiled in curiosity, Carrie smiled in amusement. "Is he Sherlock and John Holmes' boy? The ones that appear in the Britain television solving crimes?"

"We call him scone-face as a cute nickname in the family." Said Jo looking one of the dresses in a really big closet. "Although Dean prefers to call him-"

"Don't go any further Harvelle." Both Carrie and Ellen had to talk before another round between the two young girls. "Fine. Try this one." Jo handed her the dress not caring much about it.

"So, Dean's till angry that you finally are going to have a man in your bed for the rest of your life? I don't understand. Is he done with his pranks?" Carrie had to suppress a laugh when she entered the tiny room to put the dress on.

"He's just digesting the idea of me and Hamish together. By the way, you're invited to the wedding, just like Cate …and uncle Benny will be there too."

Alana raised her eyebrows while Ellen and Jo smiled back to her. They knew Alana was a very busy woman but also that she liked Benny. She was single and Carrie always wanted to see her happy with a man instead of joking about getting one her dads to her bed…even if the joke included a trio. "Just tell me when is going to be the wedding and I'll decide if I can go." Alana turned around and went to see her others customers.

* * *

Hamish waited patiently at the cafeteria. He knew this day had to come and he was ready…although deep inside was thinking the worst he could handle and the worst he could not. Back then in boutique he received an important text, but it wasn't from the morgue. One of his nightmares sat in front of his table in the bar, it wasn't his worst nightmare, that one was miles away in England back with a three-patch problem.

"Hope you haven't wait too long." Hamish blocked his phone and looked at the eyes of Dean, he smiled just for a moment and then turned serious.

"What took you so long? I already ordered and I just confirmed." He leaned to the table and entangled his fingers. "The place just ran out of pie." He assured with a tiny smile.

Dean tried at his best not to make a scene, then noticed the plate in front of Hamish and saw it has pieces of bread and something like honey or golden jam. Dean saw Hamish tracing the left overs with his fingers and eat it, tasting the flavor and knowing what Hamish meant.

"You know that apples are my favorite too right?" Hamish told him. "Carrie makes the best apple pies in the whole world."

Winchester didn't know how to react. He calmed himself thinking in something else. Yes, he needed to talk with this kid and he knew he was going to get what he wanted from the very beginning. Dean showed the kid a leather bag and pull out some papers. While Hamish looked at him with a straight face, only observing, always observing and moving his eyes as Dean pulled out papers and plans.

"Ok smart kid." Dean began. "We need to talk."

* * *

 **Oh! Tension. what do you think is going to happen now?**

 **Leave some reviews if you liked this chapter n_n**

 **See ya next time!**


End file.
